Fireteam Charlie
'''Fireteam Charlie' was the designation of a United Nations Space Command Marine unit and an ODST unit that were both stationed aboard the that actively participated in the Battle of Installation 04.Halo: Combat EvolvedHalo: The Flood Background Fireteam Charlie was the designation given by Cortana for a team of Marines encountered several times by John-117 during the early stages of the Battle of Installation 04. Although many of its members were killed or wounded on board the Pillar of Autumn or soon after landing on Installation 04, many of them were rescued by John-117 and escorted safely to Alpha Base. Fireteam Charlie was then reorganized into the first squad of Captain Keyes' team. Eventually, the Captain led them to a "weapons cache," where most of the team was killed or infected by the Flood. Fireteam Charlie was also the designation for a unit of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers that assisted John-117 in a raid of the Truth and Reconciliation to rescue Captain Keyes. The ODST Fireteam Charlie was led by Sergeant Parker. History Battle of Reach When John-117 and Linda-058 were sent to destroy vital data left on the UNSC Circumference inside Reach Station Gamma, they encountered Staff Sergeant Johnson and Privates Wallace Jenkins, Bisenti, and O'Brien. After the data was destroyed, the Marines were also escorted to the Pillar of Autumn. The Autumn then jumped away from the battle.Halo: The Fall of Reach, chapter 37 Battle of Installation 04 When the Autumn arrived at Installation 04, it was quickly engaged and boarded by Covenant forces. Johnson's team was put into a squad with Private Manuel Mendoza, Private First Class Fitzgerald, and another unnamed Marine. The seven Marines were assigned to guard a staircase but came under heavy assault by Covenant forces led by several Sangheili. O'Brien was wounded and the unnamed Marine was killed before John-117 arrived and counterattacked, allowing the surviving Marines to rally and kill the remaining Covenant. Johnson, Jenkins, Bisenti, Mendoza, and Fitzgerald then boarded a Bumblebee Escape Pod with two Navy crew members and two other Marines and landed on Halo. The two other Marines were killed upon impact with Halo. The survivors of Johnson's squad and the Navy crewmen found themselves near a Forerunner structure. Moving many of the supplies from the lifepod to the top of the structure, Johnson's Marines formed a perimeter around it while the crewmen remained above to cover them. A Covenant dropship quickly arrived and deployed troops to wipe out the humans, but John-117 again came to the rescue and ambushed the Covenant warriors from behind, quickly killing them all. Upon greeting the Marines and crewmen, Cortana officially gave them the designation Fireteam C, with the C being said as Charlie for easier identification. With John-117's help, Fireteam Charlie repelled 5 more Covenant dropships before the arrival of Echo 419. The Pelican dropped off its Warthog for John-117 and Fitzgerald to use and evacuated the rest of Fireteam Charlie to where an ODST battalion led by Major Silva was assaulting a butte held by Covenant forces. John-117 and Fitzgerald continued on to rescue other human forces that were being attacked by Covenant forces once their lifepods landed. However, Fitzgerald was wounded when an Unggoy shot him in the bicep with a Needler round. The two were eventually picked up by Echo 419 and taken to the captured butte. During the assault on the Truth and Reconciliation, the ODST Fireteam Charlie, led by Sergeant Parker, helped SPARTAN-117 assault the Covenant ship to rescue Captain Keyes. The fireteam assisted John-117 in eliminating Covenant forces underneath the cruiser and securing a landing zone for more Marines to join the assault. The ODSTs, along with the Spartan and the regular Marines, fought their way through the ship until they seized its control room. Since Sergeant Parker had been wounded, John-117 ordered them to hold their position in the Control Room while he continued on alone. This Marine strike team was killed by Stealth Sangheili armed with Energy Swords once separated from John-117. The regular Marine Fireteam Charlie was assigned to assist Captain Keyes when he went searching for a weapons cache. Fireteam Charlie was reorganized into First Squad with Privates Kappus, Riley, and three other Marines added. Fireteam Charlie landed in the swamp where the weapons cache was supposed to be and took point while searching for the structure that housed the weapons. Upon finding it, they waited for Captain Keyes and the other Marines of First Squad to catch up before continuing into the facility. The squad took fire from Covenant defenders and two of the Marines were killed. The survivors removed their dog tags and weapons and continued onward. After opening a door the Covenant had locked, the squad was ambushed by the Flood. Riley, Kappus, Mendoza, Keyes, and Jenkins were infected. Johnson, due to augmentations he received as a SPARTAN I, was immune to the Flood and escaped the facility. Two of the other Marines managed to escape the room as well. However one of the Marines was killed but not infected on the ramp outside the door. The other Marine, dropping his Assault Rifle, hid in one of the rooms with his pistol in a crazed state. He was later found but left behind by John-117, who moved on to search for the rest of the squad. Sergeant Johnson managed to find other human survivors and a Pelican, escaping Halo before it was destroyed. The only other known "survivor" of the expedition to search for the "weapons" was Jenkins, who was controlled by a weaker Infection Form. Jenkins proceeded to alert the Marines of the Flood's presence below Alpha Base and the newly captured Truth and Reconciliation, his actions leading to the Marines destroying and going down with their ship, but preventing the Flood from escaping Halo. The victims of the Infection Forms were either killed by Johnson during his escape from the weapons cache, destroyed by SPARTAN-117 during his escape from the facility, defeated by McKay's ODST Platoon, destroyed aboard the Infinite Succor, or were killed during the destruction of Halo. Known Members *Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson - commander of the Marine Fireteam Charlie, one of the Marines rescued at Reach. *Private First Class Wallace Jenkins - one of the Marines rescued at Reach. Infected by the Flood and killed aboard the Truth and Reconciliation. *Private First Class Fitzgerald - WIA helping John-117, not mentioned after his injury. Presumed killed at Alpha Base or aboard the Truth and Reconciliation *Private Manuel Mendoza - Infected by the Flood. Killed by John-117. *Private Kappus (technical specialist) - infected by the Flood. Member of 1st Squad. *Private Bisenti - one of the Marines rescued at Reach. Infected by the Flood. It is possible Bisenti is the Marine who escaped the Flood room and was killed on the ramp since he was close to the door. *Private Riley - infected by the Flood. Member of 1st Squad. *Private O'Brien - one of the Marines rescued at Reach. WIA aboard the Pillar of Autumn. It is likely O'Brien was KIA on the Autumn because he is never again mentioned in Halo: The Flood. In-game, only Johnson and 4 other members of Fireteam Charlie are shown alive aboard the Autumn (Bisenti, Jenkins, Fitzgerald, and Mendoza), while there are two Marines KIA. *"AWOL Marine" - fate unknown, likely infected by the Flood. Member of 1st Squad. *5 unnamed Marines - 1 KIA aboard the Autumn, 2 killed during the landing on Halo, 2 KIA fighting Covenant in the Flood Containment Facility. *2 Navy crewmen - temporary members who provided support when the Fireteam crashed on Halo. Evacuated to Alpha Base. Final fate unknown. *Sergeant Parker - only known member of the ODST Fireteam Charlie. Killed in the control room of the Truth and Reconciliation. Gallery FT_Charlie1.JPG|Sergeant Johnson gives a "pep talk" to Fireteam Charlie. FT_Charlie2.JPG FT_Charlie3.JPG Squad_move.JPG|Fireteam Charlie moves through a rainy swamp and into a Forerunner structure. Squad_wait2.JPG|Fireteam Charlie, accompanied by Captain Keyes, hold their position outside a locked door. ftc.JPG|Fireteam Charlie waiting for Kappus to open a door. ftcf.JPG|Fireteam Charlie fighting off the Flood. Kappusnewwave.jpg|Kappus. Mendozanew.JPG|Mendoza. Rileynew.JPG|Riley. Bisentinew2.JPG|Bisenti. Appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' Sources Links Internal *UNSC Marine Corps *Fireteam Zulu Category:Fire Teams Category:UNSC Marine Units